Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light controller system and more specifically to a motion detecting light controller system.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The invention disclosed herein is directed at a motion detecting light controller system comprising a motion detector, a power source, a light bulb socket adapter, a 120 v AC line, and a light, the light bulb socket adapter connected to the 120 v AC line and to the motion detector, the light bulb socket adapter including a control circuit for the light and the light electrically connected to the control circuit, the control circuit having a first LED and a second LED, the first and second LEDs electrically isolated from the 120 v AC line. The control circuit includes a latching function which is obtained and maintained by optical means.